Following the Trail
Overview 2) The Dark Blade 3) Captain Blood Farid 4) Cursed Salihm 5) Captain Mindhebeh]] Summary #Explore the Cliffs of Dohjok with Tahlkora. #Kill the corsair captains to gain more pieces of the Cryptic Scroll. #You have 0...6 of 6 pieces in your possession. #Get the last piece of the Cryptic Scroll from Captain Mindhebeh on the Cliffs of Dohjok. #See Savage Nunbe for your reward. Obtained from :Jerek in Plains of Jarin Requirements :Nightfall Character :Big News, Small Package :Tahlkora is required in the party Reward :*1,000 XP :*100 Gold :*10 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"By the Five, is that Vabbian girl still around? Kormir allows any wet-nosed puppy into the ranks, so I'm going to make her your problem. It looks like that Cryptic Scroll piece you found points in the direction of the Cliffs of Dohjok. If she's going to lead someone out on a wild drake chase it might as well be you. Now get out of here and let me get some real work done." ::Accept: "Sir. Yes, sir. Getting out of here, sir!" ::Reject: "Go order someone else around." Intermediate Dialogue 1 Tahlkora: Okay! It looks like these are directions to a meeting place. The captains must be gathering to assemble the Cryptic Map. Tahlkora: Great! That means the captains are wandering around aimlessly looking for each other. If we can find them, we can steal their map fragments. Intermediate Dialogue 2 Tahlkora: It looks like the scroll pieces from some sort of map. I can make out a... swamp... or is that a bog? Intermediate Dialogue 3 If Koss is in your party: Koss: Find the map. Assemble the map. I feel like a blasted librarian. Find corsair. Disassemble corsair... now that's more like it! Intermediate Dialogue 4 Tahlkora: One piece more and it's complete. Yes, it's a map, and it shows some location in Lahtenda Bog. Intermediate Dialogue 5 Captain Mindhebeh: You seem to have five parts and I have the sixth. I don't suppose the other captains gave those to you willingly, eh? Hmm. Well, I may be a little more accommodating. What say we strike a bargain? I give you the sixth piece and, in return, you don't kill me. : A bargain, huh? We're always interested in a bargain. Captain Mindhebeh: The bargain is quite simple. My right-hand mate, Savage Nunbe, will give you the last piece of the Cryptic Map, and you let this cowardly corsair live to see another day. Are you ready to make the trade? ::Accept: We are ready. ::Reject: We are not ready yet. Cinematic Dialogue Tahlkora: Lyssa protect me! ': ''"What's the matter? Tahlkora: It's all . . . muddy! : Do you want to turn back? Tahlkora: No, no! I'm sure I can manage. Kahyet came this way! : What are Kournan troops doing here? Kournan Captain: Keep an eye out. The general does not want to be disturbed. Kill any trespassers on sight. Tahlkora: See! I told you she came this way!" : Congratulations can come later. At the moment, we have a real problem. Reward Dialogue Savage Nunbe: Here's the map piece Captain Mindhebehh promised. He's instructed me to help you decipher the map. You must have really made an impression on him. Followup :Blacktide Den (mission) Walkthrough Enter the Cliffs of Dohjok from Champion's Dawn. Follow the quest markers to find groups of corsair in the Cliffs of Dohjok. Each group has a leader, a corsair boss (Kahli, the Stiched, The Dark Blade, Captain Blood Farid, Cursed Salihm, and Captain Mindhebeh), but the group can usually be pulled separately to make the battles easier. Each leader carries a Cryptic Scroll Piece. Once you have all but the last of them, talk with Captain Mindhebeh for the last piece, who will offer it in exchnage for his life. As soon as you take the last piece, there will be a cutscene and you will arrive in the Blacktide Den outpost. Notes *The first 5 pieces do not have to be found in any specific order, Captain Mindhebeh will always have the "last" one. *This quest becomes easier if you start from the Beknur Harbor outpost as you can take 8 party members, rather than 4 from Champion's Dawn. *Leaving this area without completing the quest will cause the piece count to reset. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points